


Closure

by Julia3132



Series: Seblainiversary Weekend 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Divergent starting midway through Episode 4x08: Thanksgiving, Day 1: Firsts, Explicit talk about sex, M/M, New Year's Eve, No Sam/Brittany, Not Kurt Friendly, Really Unfriendly, Seblainiversary Weekend 2016:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian’s first kiss was not quite how they planned it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seblainiversary Weekend 2016: Day 1 Firsts
> 
> The stories of the Just One Look Series are one-shots written for Seblaine events on Tumblr
> 
> The story consists of a lot dialogue, I tried to make sure you could tell who was saying what. It called for a different sort of structure. I hope that it is not too confusing. 
> 
> The story has dialogue about specific sexual acts. Even though the topic is only implied I only felt comfortable with a M rating. 
> 
> Second half of story's dialogue written as-- who said (how said): what said
> 
> Reminder, not Kurt friendly

 

Blaine was lying on his bed, just staring at the phone in his hand. Is he really going to do what he thinks he’s going to do? It is just Sebastian and it is just an invitation to a party. But it is a New Year’s Eve party. Would there be a kiss at midnight? Would that make them boyfriends? Oh, what the hell! Crap voicemail.

_Hey Seb, yeah I know this is like really late notice, but if you don’t already have plans for tomorrow night, would you want to be my date for Sugar’s party? So call me back. Yeah, bye._

 

**10 minutes later**

_Blaine, did you seriously just ask me out on a date on voicemail? Nobody leaves voicemails anymore._

_OK, laugh all you want but you didn’t answer the question. Do you want to go with me?_

_We both know it’s not that simple B._

_What do you think is the biggest issue?_

_What besides the fact that this is a New Direction’s party and I am probably the New Direction’s least favorite person? Or the fact that former members, including your ex, tend to pop up at these uninvited, and I am DEFINITELY their least favorite person. Oh, and isn’t Sugar’s dad supposedly tied to the mob so if any of those nut jobs wanted to, they could totally get rid of my body? I like my body Blaine. It’s spectacular._

_Well, that’s a lot. How about this? Why don’t I call Sam and Tina and we’ll meet them for coffee in the morning? You’re not their least favorite person Seb. In fact, after everything you’ve done for me since Sectionals, they’re kind of surprised we haven’t been on at least one date already._

_Really?_

_Really. Why don’t I set things up for the morning and then call you back? Oh, Sebastian?_

_Yes Killer?_

_I like your body too._

**_ 30 Minutes Later _ **

_Hey Killer. Did you talk with Sam and Tina? Did they talk you out of asking me to the party?_

_No, in fact they were both surprised I hadn’t already done so. And, you and I have a date for coffee with them tomorrow at noon._

_At the Lima Bean?_

_Is there anywhere else? Sebastian, you still haven’t answered the question. Will you be my date tomorrow night?_

_I don’t know Blaine. Why does it seem like this is really important to you?_

_Because it is._

_I don’t understand._

_Sebastian, it has been pretty obvious to everyone that I have been attracted to you since the moment I laid eyes on you._

_Well, you did admit to liking my body._

_(Chuckle) Yes, I did. And it should be obvious to you that you have become even more important to me lately. Seb, I don’t know what I would have done if you wouldn’t have found me after that call from Kurt during Sectionals._

_Blaine…_

_No, let me finish. Wow, OK, here goes. I know that you don’t do relationships, but I don’t know that I could ever do casual with you. I definitely know that you could never be the rebound. I thought that if you were my New Year’s Eve date then our first kiss could be at midnight. That way all of the crap from the past would be behind us and we could start the year, and whatever we are going to become, fresh._

_You’ve really thought about this Killer._

_I have. A lot. You were obviously not making any moves and I really appreciate that. It allowed me time to be ready to move on from Kurt on my own terms. I was going to try to trap you under some mistletoe, but then I came up with this idea. Now that I have spilled my entire diabolical plan, I haven’t scared you away, have I?_

_Blaine?_

_Yes?_

_I would love to be your date for Sugar’s Party and your coffee date for tomorrow with Sam and Tina._

_Great_

_Yeah, it really is great_

_I’ll meet you at the Lima Bean tomorrow at noon?_

_Sounds good_

_See you then. Good Night Seb_

_Night Killer_

** The Next Day  **

When Blaine and Sebastian arrived at The Lima Bean, Sam and Tina had already arrived and had snagged one of the back sitting areas complete with four comfy chairs and a coffee table.

Sam (starting the conversation as the late arrivals got situated): “So Sebastian, are you going with Blaine to the party tonight?”

Blaine (almost whining): Saaammmm…..

Sebastian: No, it’s ok Blaine. I like it when people get to the point. Yes, I am going with Blaine, especially since he explained his whole diabolical plan to kiss me at midnight.

“Well isn’t that special” stated an unexpected voice. Evidently no one had notice Kurt walk up to where they are sitting.

Blaine (sounding annoyed): Kurt, what are you doing here? You couldn’t come back for Christmas because you wanted to save money for school, yet you are here for New Years?

Kurt: I came back to check on my dad…and see you.

That didn’t sit well with Blaine’s three friends, especially Sebastian. Would Blaine actually consider going back to Hummel?

Blaine: I can understand wanting to see your dad and I would be more than happy to talk to you ABOUT YOUR DAD tomorrow. You do know that I am coming over to watch the Ohio State game with him and Sam?

It was obvious to Sam what they were talking about. Sebastian and Tina figured that something was going on with Burt, but it was not the time to ask questions.

Kurt: I am not here to talk to you about my dad, I’m here to talk about us. When we talked before you went on at Sectionals we said we would see each other during the holidays. I know we said Christmas but I’m here now. By the way, I’m sorry you guys lost because that girl fainted. Guess that got you what you and the Warblers wanted, huh Sebastian? You could never beat the New Directions fairly.

Everyone just stared at each other in a stunned silence. Had Kurt really insulted the Warblers like that? Had he dared to bring up Marley? And why in the hell would he bring up that phone call?

Blaine (once he was able to actually speak): Yes, we talked about seeing each other, but then you went into a tirade about how you couldn’t do it and you were pissed off that Isabelle had talked you into calling me. Then you went on and on about how you just needed closure.

Sam (deciding he wanted to get in on this conversation): And what kind of self-centered asshole decides to do that 20 minutes before we were due to perform? Blaine was devastated. Did you know that he took off for some “air” and then we couldn’t find him? If Sebastian and the Warblers wouldn’t have helped find him we would have never been able to go on in the first place? Also, did you realize that if we all weren’t so concerned about Blaine then someone would have probably noticed that Marley wasn’t acting right?

Blaine: Guys, once again, I am so sorry about that.

Sam: Blaine, we have told you a hundred times, none of us blame you (then turned to practically snarl at Kurt).

Kurt (obviously offended, crossing his arms across his body in a defensive stance): Well, excuse me for needing closure.

Blaine (obviously pissed off by now): Closure. All of this so you can get closure. Fine, if you need closure I’ll give it to you.

And with that Blaine practically jumped across his chair and attached himself to Sebastian’s lips. The kiss was hot and heavy with lots and lots of tongue. Sam and Tina couldn’t help but smile. Kurt looked on in shock and disgust. Once the kiss was over, Kurt had to say something.

Kurt (sarcastically): Well, I hope you’re happy with yourself. In your desire to show me up you ruined your little plan to have that big romantic first kiss at midnight.

It was at this point Tina decided to join the party.

Tina (in a smooth, matter of fact voice): Well, you two may have had your first kiss but there are so many more first you could share at midnight if you skip out early on the party. You could give each other your first hand jobs or even blow jobs. Or even 69 so that you both are getting some at that time. Or one of you could give your first rim job. Sebastian, it is obvious that you have been in lust with Blaine’s perfect ass since the moment you saw it. I bet you’ve dreamed of sticking your tongue up in there and eating him out. However, Sebastian, I really hope you just go for it and get your massive cock up into that ass of his and give him his first real orgasm. Sorry Blainey-days, it doesn’t count when you give one to yourself.

The three boys could just sit there with their mouths open, staring at Tina. Kurt looked like his eyes were going to bug out of his head.

Kurt (still incredibly defensive): Tina, you do realize Blaine and I have had sex.

Tina (continuing in her previous voice): I figured that Kurt, that is why I said his first REAL orgasm.

That did it. Sebastian started to laugh and couldn’t stop but managed to pull himself together when Tina started in on Kurt again. She was absolutely his new favorite person. He was going to take her to dinner. No dancing! No Paris!

Tina (no longer cool and collected—practically yelling): That’s right! I went there! That’s what you get for messing with my best friend, not to mention Sectionals! I had a solo Kurt! I learned that damn song in Korean!

Kurt decided it was a good time to leave, but Tina wasn’t done so she got up and followed him.

Blaine: Sorry Sam, but Sebastian would you like to get out of here?

Sebastian: Abso-frickin-lutely!

Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s hand and practically drug him out of the coffee shop.  

Sam picked up his now cold tea and took a drink, chuckling about all that had just happened. He shook his head thinking about how Blaine and Sebastian were never going to make it to the party. At the same time he tried not to think about if the duo would have any “firsts” left by midnight. He failed miserably. Damn, he needed a girlfriend. Or boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to write characters I didn't like in an unflattering manner. Tina is one of those characters. I tried to make her somewhat of a bad-ass here and I will feel no guilt the next time I choose to write her as the hag she became.


End file.
